


A Dashing Rescue

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Battle Couple, Corrin is a fierce wife, Dragon Corrin, F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Minor Canon-Typical Violence, Rescue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Even a ninja can't always escape danger. Luckily, this ninja has a wife who can turn into a fast-leaping dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, author's choice, The power of love_

They'd followed her willingly into this dangerous place, and she was going to see their mission through to the end. _They're counting on me, I need to keep them safe...I still don't know if I'm the natural leader everyone thinks I am, but if there were ever a time to prove myself, this is it. For them, for our worlds..._

So she spent every battle keeping an eye on them, using her newly-gained healing abilities to fix any wounds, making sure everyone had a partner and that they could always regroup if need be. If there was anything she wasn't sure of, she asked Leo or Azura.

Of course, she knew by now that even careful planning and vigilance couldn't always be a match for these invisible soldiers. They fought like crazed beasts, but had at least enough brains to know their enemy's weak spots.

Especially their ninjas. Who could out-sneak living ninjas any day of the week. Something Corrin, unfortunately, found out the hard way when she realized Kaze had actually left her side. She'd gotten so used to his disappearing act that she'd taken for granted that yes, ninjas could be snapped up by the enemy just as easily.

"Lady Corrin!" She turned at the sound of his voice, seeing him in the clutches of two invisible soldiers. A ninja, plus two burly axemen, and they looked...well, hungry. She didn't know if they actually ate people, but they certainly looked crazed enough.

The problem was, they'd taken him to a separate platform. One miles away from her. So Corrin did the only thing she could think of at a time like this. Something she didn't like to do too much because it reminded her of one of the worst moments of her life, but she couldn't very well get there on foot.

Her dragon form couldn't fly, but she could leap faster and longer, and thanks to the Dragonstone she had her consciousness intact. No indiscriminate killing for her, only the desire to save her husband spurred her onward. She leapt from platform to platform, until she stood before the enemy and shifted back to human form, grasping the Yato's hilt.

"Let go of my husband!"

"My Lady?!" Kaze stared towards her, mouth agape but his eyes full of relief and love. "You..."

"I promised I'd protect everyone through all of this, and that goes extra for you," Corrin said, striking out at the soldiers with her blade. "Put him down!" When they refused, she _grabbed_ their arms and twisted, forcing their hands open. Once free, Kaze ran to her side, then into her arms.

"What did I do to deserve your bravery?" She hugged him close, and when she let him go he was taking out his silver shuriken. "Let's get rid of these creeps."

"Together," Corrin said, raising the Yato once more. The blade glowed brightly, Kaze's shuriken glinted in the light above them, and within moments the invisible soldiers were nothing but purple dust scattered across the ground. And when the next wave of backup hit, they were prepared and made dust of _them_ before they could even attack. She'd never felt stronger, and she'd never seen him fight more fiercely in all the time they'd been together.

"You can rescue me any time," Kaze murmured, hugging her again once the area was clear. Corrin nuzzled him, sighing happily.

"I'm just glad I could get to you in time. You've risked your life for me so many times..." She tilted her head up towards his for a kiss, which he happily returned.

"Corrin!" Azura called, just as they broke apart. "Corrin, Kaze, Sakura's claimed the leader's space and the rest of the troops are fleeing for now. Everyone else is safe, don't worry." Corrin hadn't doubted that, otherwise she might have hesitated more to do what she'd done. But that was neither here nor there, so she took Kaze's hand and squeezed tightly as they ran towards the rest of the group.


End file.
